Pirate's love
by massageball77
Summary: Young prince is kidnapped by a pirate and force to be his slave.
1. Chapter 1

Warning 100% Yaoi. Itanaru fic. I'm sorry. My English isn't very good, so you don't have to remind me about it.

Pirate's love

Chapter 1

"Captain! You can't be serious" ,Kisame hissed behind his teeth's . "I am not going to repeat myself. We are going to get him tonight", Itachi say while he was looking to castle. Yes there was something that the new captain of akatsuki wants.

Same time 13 year old blond child was reading a book in library. "Hello Naru-chan" purring voice said. "What you want Teme?" Naruto said behind the book. "Nothing much. Just checking my fiancé "Sasuke said and take Naruto's book. "Give it pack!" Naruto said angrily and try to get the book what was in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had other plans. He threw book away when Naruto was inch away from him and take him into his hands. "Let me go. You're not my fiancé. Engagement was our father idea, not mine!" Naruto said and try to get away from Sasuke.

Sasuke let Naruto go when he heard screaming outside of castle. Naruto heard it too and run to front doors. Sasuke was right behind him. Naruto's and Sasuke's fathers were there. Sasuke's eyes show nothing but angry.

At the doors there was a tall, black haired man. 'He looks lot like Sasuke' Naruto think. Pirates were attacking Naruto's kingdom. Why? What they want? Many questions run in Naruto's head. He snap into real word when he heard someone calling him. "Naruto-kun you are coming with us" man said, and start to walk straight to Naruto. "Stop Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke said. He had sword in his hand. 'Uchiha Itachi that was Sasuke's brother's name. Could it be that the Sasuke's brother was a pirate?' "Foolish little brother. I have no time for you. I'm here to take what I want. Nothing more" Itachi said and take his own sword.

"What you traitor want in here?!" Sasuke's father yelled. Both Minato (Naruto's father) and Fugaku (Sasuke's father) had sword in their hand and try to get Itachi away from Sasuke and Nartuto, but someone stop them. "Come on captain. Take the blond and let's get out of here" Blond haired man said. His hair was on ponytail. "Do you want make out with Sasori THAT much?" Itachi said while he dodge Sasuke's sword. Naruto looked at his father who was unconscious at the floor with Fugaku. "Stop ignoring me and fight!" Sasuke yelled and try to hit Itachi with the sword. Naruto only stand there. He was never good at anything and now he was only standing. He was so helpless when he watched Sasuke's fighting with Itachi. Blond man was fighting with the soldiers of castle. It didn't take long when Sasuke was on the ground. He had broken arm.

Itachi walk to Naruto. "Naruto-kun you are coming with us." Naruto get his voice back and started to shout. "No way in hell I'm coming with you people!" Itachi force Naruto to look into his eyes. Naruto's head started to feel dizzy. "NO Naruto. Don't look into his eyes" Sasuke shout behind of all noises what the pirates were making. Naruto fell unconscious at the floor or he was, but Itachi catches him before he hit the ground. "Let's go" Itachi said. Blond man and other pirates leave with their captain who was carrying the prince in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning Yaoi! Rape! Lemon!

Chapter 2

Naruto started wake up. He opens his eyed and tried to get up, but he was chained in the bed. He started to panic and noticed that he was naked. He heard voices at the door and he saw the man who kidnapped him. Naruto face was red. Itachi walk to bed and sat on it. Naruto try to speak but his mouth was covered with gag. Itachi noticed confuse look in Naruto's face. "Why are you here? Well that question you will get answer very soon. Why Uhiha Itachi is pirate? That answer I cannot answer, but shall I start what I have wanted so long" Itachi said same time he run his hand in Naruto's hair.

Naruto shudders when Itachi's hand went up and down his body. Itachi started to kiss his neck. He sucked Naruto's neck leaving as much marks as he could. Naruto started struggle when Itachi attacked his neck. Itachi didn't like that. He sucked more and more Naruto's neck. Itachi wanted to hear Naruto's voice and remove the gag in Naruto's mouth. "S-stop it" Naruto cried, his voice slightly higher than normal."Why shoud I? "Itachi asked with a smirk.

Naruto open his mouth to speak, but Itachi covered them with his own mouth. Naruto's started struggle more and more. He felt the hand on his chin forced his mouth open and he felt Itachi's tongue in his mouth. Naruto bite HARD. Itachi cried in pain and backed off. "That wasn't very nice Naruto-kun. If I was you, I wouldn't fight. What if we take another visit in your kingdom?" Itachi asked with smirk. "Leave them alone. It's me what you want right? So leave them alone!" Naruto yelled, but stop when Itachi's finger touches his lips.

"What do you say if you make the blood pledge with me?"Itachi asked. Naruto didn't say anything but Itachi noticed that he listen him carefully. "So you know what the blood pledge is? Good. What would be terms? Aah how about this. I will leave your kingdom alone IF you promised to be my slave" Itachi said and take something on the table what was next to the bed. "Who i-is the ho-holder" Naruto asked. "That would be me. As you know the holder has the power to punish those who break the rules." Naruto was against that Itachi was holder. "No way that i…"Naruto started, but Itachi cut him off. "This is the only way Naruto. I will be the holder and I will leave your kingdom alone if you sign this" Itachi said while holding a piece of paper in front of Naruto. Naruto tried to speak but couldn't. He only nodded. Itachi release his right hand and make little wound in his thumb. He holds the paper that Naruto could write his name under the agreement.

Naruto couldn't think anything that could save his kingdom from Itachi, so he wrote his name under the agreement. There was one thing what bugs him, HE WAS NAKED. After he was signed Itachi put the paper away and started exploring his chest." Wha-What are you doing?" Naruto cried, panting slightly. "You will soon find out" Itachi said when his hand found Naruto's nipple and he pinched it a little, causing a small moan to escape the blonde. Itachi smirked, but Naruto started to struggle again and yell: "Stop it!"

"Stop struggling THAT'S order. Naruto didn't stop and Itachi snapped his fingers. Like a thousand volt went through Naruto's body. Naruto screamed in pain, but the pain was gone as quickly as it came. "If you don't want to get hurt Naruto then follow the orders." Itachi started to kiss his chest and neck. Itachi went to his right nipple and started to suck and bite it. Naruto moan louder, but he put his free hand on his mouth. "Let me hear your moan _Naru-chan_" Itaci said and started take his clothes off. "Don't call me that!" Naruto said and try to free his another hand what was still locked in the bed. He had only one thing in his mind, to get out of there. He knew what Itachi wanted and he was scared. He has been scared before, but not like this.

Naruto get his hand and left foot free, but Itachi noticed that and jump on him and hold his hands above his head. "Don't think that I'm gonna let you go. There is no way that I let you leave somewhere without me" Itachi said. His voice sound so cold to Naruto. Naruto started to tremble with fear. Panic hit him when he felt Itachi's hand on his manhood. It was reflex; Naruto kicked Itachi between his legs. Itachi cried in pain (again), but grabbed Naruto and hold his hand on his back. Naruto was face to bed when he feel that Itachi freed his right leg. "Now Naru-chan I have to punish you. Maybe this will remind you to never disobey my orders" Itachi said. Naruto feel that something was trying to get inside him. "No please stop!" that was only thing that Naruto could said before he started to scream.

Naruto feel nothing but pain, what was growing in each trust. Itachi feel pleasure all over his body. He was wanted this so long. He couldn't hear Naruto's scream, he had only one thing in mind; trust in harder, faster and deeper. In no time Itachi came inside of Naruto. He pulled off from bleeding blond and turned him. He saw only broken blond with eyes full of tears. 'Maybe I went too far' was only thing what Itachi thought. He went to next to Naruto and pull him in his arms before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We have to find him!" It's been three days when Itachi kidnapped Naruto and Sasuke hasn't sleep at all. "Calm down. Do you remember the reason your and Naruto's engagement." Fugaku said and tried to calm down angry raven. "I don't care. All I care now is Naruto. He is mine not Itachi's or anyone else. _MINE!_" Sasuke yelled and started to throw things all over the room.

"SASUKE! The only reason why you are engaged to Naruto is to get Namikaze's land. You know that don't you?" He said. Sasuke stopped and looked his father, anger in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill Naruto after the wedding and if you try to hurt him, I'm not scare to kill you" Sasuke said and went his own room.

He sat on his bed and looked a photo what was on his nightstand. In the photo was 15 year old blond boy, who try to get away from same aged raven boy (who tried to take his shirt off). "Naruto please be safe."

______________With Naruto_______________________________________________________________

"What the hell?" Naruto said. He tried to get up of the bed but his body was on pain. He was lying on the bed and looked around the room. 'This isn't the same room were Itachi…' Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. Naruto looked his arms. Both of his wrists were same tattoo (Akatsuki cloud and Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan in it). He sat up and ignored the pain what he had. He had only pants on and on his stomach there was another tattoo (the seal in the anime and manga).

Naruto heard a door opening and he Itachi standing there with a plate. Itachi walked to the bed. "Here eat" cold voice said and put the plate on Naruto's lap. Naruto tried o back off but the wall other side the bed prevented him. "I said EAT!"

Those words didn't calm scared blond. It only make it worst. Itachi take the plate and put it on table and grabbed Naruto's hands and pushed him deeper on the bed. Naruto looked him fear in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Obey my orders and I don't have any reasons to punish you. Now eat" Itachi said, not with the cold voice.

Naruto looked Itachi and the plate what was on the table. He took the plate and started to eat the food what Itachi had brought him. When he was finished Itachi take plate on his hand and put it on the table. He looked Naruto who was looking at his new tattoos.

"The one on your belly is slave mark. Pirate's slave. With that people knows that you are slave of pirate. And those in your wrist tell to people that you belong to me and only me. Now follow me you have slept for two days and I think that you need a bath" Itachi said and stand up and looked at Naruto who tried to get of the bed.

Naruto stand for a moment but then he collapse on the floor. Itachi sighed and picked him up bridal style. Naruto was scared, but he somehow feels that he was safe in those arms. Itachi walked in to large bathroom and dropped Naruto in the warm water. Naruto didn't expect quick fall and when Itachi dropped him, he accidentally drank the water. He spat water out of his lungs when Itachi make him sit in front of him. His pants were long gone.

Itachi watched coughing blond and almost started to laugh. He couldn't think anyone who was cuter than him. When Naruto stopped coughing he started to wash his hair. Itachi washed completely even those parts where Naruto said he could wash himself. When Itachi was finish he picked blushing blond out of the bath.

"Stand still" Itachi said before he grabbed towel and began to dry the wet blond. He gave Naruto new pants when he heard door in other room opening. "Come" Itachi said and walked other room were another blond was waiting him. Naruto followed quietly behind.

"Hey Itachi Orochimaru is here to meet you, un" said the blond man whose name Naruto didn't know. "Hn" was only thing that Itachi said before he leaves the room. Blond man turned so he could see Naruto, who was as far as he could. "Hi my name is Deidara."

Naruto looked blond man who said he's name is Deidara. "Hey come over here. I brought clothes to you. We have to make sure that they fit" Deidara said with a smile and walked to bed were pile of clothes. He looked at Naruto's reaction and started to laugh. Naruto's jaw "dropped" when he saw pile of clothes on the bed.

"Are those…" Naruto started but was cut off. "Yes there are all your. Aren't those enough? Well you are _prince_ so you have lots of clothes" Deidara said and take dark green shirt and brown jeans and throw them to Naruto. "NO! It's not like that. I have never had many clothes. I have never been interested in clothes." Naruto said and put clothes on.

'So he really is hyper active' Deidara think and pulled another pair of clothes. "Here try next these." In no time Naruto had tried all clothes and Deidara was putting them away, but then he take piece of cloth and rip two long piece and tie them around Naruto's wrist. "Take them off ONLY when you are in trouble. It's not good to show those around, you only get trouble when they are showing."

Naruto looked confused. Deidara sighed and take off his own bandage, under them there was similar tattoo, but in the cloud there was a scorpion. "Other slaves will be jealous if they saw slave of the man or woman who they respect." Deidara said with sad voice. "Are you…" "Yes. I was attacked because my tattoos were visible. Now come I will show you the ship."

______________With Itachi_________________________________________________________________

"Hello Itachi-san it's been a while. What brings you here, you don't usually come to mother ship so is it the blond what you bring here with you?" Orochimaru said and walked to Itachi's table. Itachi looked Orochimaru with angry eyes. "So I was right. Is he still virgin?" Orochimaru said. He was curious. Itachi didn't normally mark slaves no matter how good they were. "Not anymore" pissed voice said. "So you fuck him. It's not surprise; anyone would fuck him if they could."

Mad Itachi looked other pirate captain. He knew that Naruto would bring a lot of problems but he also knew what his father would do to Naruto if Naruto and Sasuke get married. He snapped in to reality when Orochimaru asked something what he shouldn't ask. "Can I fuck him next time?" Next thing that Orochimaru knew was that he was pinned against the wall. "If you touch him I make sure that you don't live another day."

'So that's the famous sharingan' think Orochimaru before he started to speak. "Calm down. I was only joking." Itachi let go of Orochimaru and heard someone knocking the door. "Come in and you LEAVE!" Itachi saw Kisame coming into room, he looked very nervous. Orochimaru left after Kisame come in.

"What's the matter?" Itachi said and went back to his table and sit down. "Umm. The kid is gone." Itachi's angry face turned to Kisame. "WHAT! WHEN?" "I don't know. He wasn't in your room." Kisame tried to explain. Itachi run off the room and snapped his fingers like a mad man. 'Don't think that you can get away from me Naruto.'

______________With Naruto (when he left the room with Deidara)________________________________

"That's my and Sasori's room. Sasori has red hair so you will know who he is if you see him. And that's Zetsu's room if you are injured go to him. He is the best man to treat wounds if you don't count Tsunade-hime in, un." Deidara said while Naruto followed behind him. 'Who is Tsunade?' Naruto think before he hit his head on Deidara's back. "This isn't good, un" Deidara said tried to go behind the corner with Naruto. "What's wrong Deidara?" Naruto asked but get the anser very quickly.

"Deidara-sempai!" man with orange mask yelled and run to Deidara and Naruto. "Tobi! Didn't Zetsu tell you not to run in the hall, un" Deidara said with angry voice. "Yes, but Tobi's good boy" Tobi said. "Tobi go to your room and stop bother others" voice said behind Naruto's back.

Naruto turned around and saw man who other side was white and other black. 'This place is full of freaks' Naruto think. He went behind Deidara's back. Deidara turned around and recognize the man. "Aah Zetsu. Can you take care of Tobi for me, un?" Deidara asked and pointed Tobi, who started run around Naruto. Zetsu nodded and looked Naruto who tried to get away from Tobi.

"He is Naruto, un." Deidara said and pulled Naruto's arm so he can get away from Tobi. Zetsu didn't say anything, he only grabbed Tobi's shirt and pulled him on the next room on left. "That's Tobi's room and the next one is Hidan's, un. Take my advice and don't go there, he only pray his Jashin-sama and don't care anyone else, un."

He and Naruto turned to right at next corner. There was a black haired man. He's face was covered with a mask (only half way thought). "That's Kakuzu. He's room is right below us, un."

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked. "N-Naruto"In Kakuzu's hand there was cube (It was like Rubik's cube, but there was odd symbols). "What's that Kakuzu?" Deidara asked and pointed the cube in Kakuzu's hand. "This is cube from onyx temple, I don't know how to open it. These symbols are different from what I usually translate"

Naruto stared the cube. He recognizes those symbols. He read couple days ago a book where was similar symbols. "Can I try it?" He asked from Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked Naruto for a moment before he answered: "Sure why not. But you do not get it open. If I don't get it open…" Kakuzu stopped and looked at Naruto who held cube. The cube was open. "How you did that?" He asked.

"I read a book where was same symbols. In the cube there was text which said _Onyx is only awake at night_, so I figure that you have to turn pieces so it saysOnyx is only awake at night" Naruto said and give the cube back to Kakuzu. 'This kid is good, maybe even better than me'

"Kakuzu's job is to solve puzzles" Deidara said while he patted Naruto's head. The Naruto felt same pain what he felt when Itachi last time punish him, but this time it was ten times worse. He fell at floor and cried on pain. Kakuzu and Deidara was shocked when they saw young blond collapse on the floor.

"Hey are you okay? Deidara and Kakuzu asked same time. They saw their angry captain in front of them. Naruto's pain left and he turned at Itachi's direction. "Deidara next time when you leave with him somewhere tell me first." Itachi said and pulled Naruto up. 'I should have know that he was with Deidara' Itachi sighed.

"gomennasai , but i wanted to show the ship to Naruto" Deidara said. "I'm sorry if I troubled you Itachi." started Naruto. "I…AAAAAAH"


End file.
